Code Geass: The Black King
by EmperorLelouch7
Summary: The year is 2017. A.T.B, the Imperial Calendar, the Order the Black Knights are the first movement who have been able to reclaim a colonised area from the Holy Britannian Empire, the reclaimation of Area 11 was named the Black Rebellion. At the heart of all this is the exiled Britannian prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia who assumes the masked alter ego of Zero and commands the Black Kni
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Code Geass**

**Hello there, my second ever fanfic the first three chapters will be canon to the last three episodes of Code Geass R1 however will have changes that will result in Lelouch's victory in the Black Rebllion. Also the story will be presented in Arcs, the first will be The Foundation, referring to establishment of the USJ. **

**Without further ado I present Lelouch's conquest.**

* * *

**The Foundation: Part 1**

Zero stood on a royal red carpet that was above slightly above the Japanese people with a microphone placed in front of him as he gave his powerful speech to stir up the people. Behind Zero on the stadium wall was the proud Britannian flag, the crest which was a lion and snake intertwined in a shield as it was upon a royal blue background.

The symbol of Britannia had been crossed out in an X shape in red paint, Zero the masked leader of the Black Knights was dressed rather dramatically one would say. In a purple 'costume' with yellow highlights on the main suit from the boots to the top which was accompanied by a black cape that had gold trims which was worn on top and on his hands were a pair of leather gloves that gave off a shiny plastic look. On the face of the exiled prince, Lelouch Vi Britannia was the famous Zero mask. It was large and was very similar to a helmet, it was would occupy the entirety of boy's head while entirely covering the front, it had a blue orb in the centre while below it was a stretched out gold geass sigil.

Zero walked towards the front of the stage as the crowd cheered for their messiah, the true _hero _of Japan. There he was, the masked man of justice, who will bring justice to this atrocity that Britannia committed, _Zero_.

Zero started his speech, he was always excellent at theatrics. He swayed his right arm out and lowered his head a bit to look at the crowd better "People of Japan and all who are oppressed by the Empire of Britannia. Long have I waited, all through the struggles against Britannia's injustices, I've waited for them to come to their senses."

Many people watched Zero's spine shivering speech, all the Japanese watched it wherever they could, in their tiny homes in ghettos with twenty people in one room looking at one screen so that they could see Zero's speech. The students of Ashford Academy heard it even a man in the Chinese Federation listened to it as he stood firmly looking out at the view before him as his long black hair that was up to his bottom which swayed in the wind.

The people in their stadium were pouting out their immense anger at the _Princess Massacre_. "I hope that bitch burns in hell!"

"We're finished with your lies!"

"Death to them all!"

_What a way to stir up the people, _Lelouch mentally commented where he then continued the history in the making. "But that hope was betrayed by an act of barbarism that can only be called genocide!" Lelouch shouted with anger at the act that he had actually instigated.

The crowd was rousing up even more, it was almost like a mosh pit at this point. "Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy-." The Lelouch stretched his arm out and clenched his fist and brought his fist in while finishing his lines. "A murderer, cloaked in the flag of a nation!"

"I HEREBY DECLARE OUR INDEPENDENCE FROM BRITANNIA!" Lelouch shouted with passion underneath the mask. Everything was going perfectly according to plan to the new scenario that had been unintentionally drawn up with his accidental geassing.

"Do not take this the wrong way." Zero said informing the Japanese people of what he intended. "This is not the resurrection of your fallen nation. We will not turn back the hands of time!"

Lelouch had never planned for the old Japan to return, for the war he planned, change must occur and it will begin with this nation, not as Japan but as the United States of Japan. "The new Japan we go on to build will be one broad enough to accept any people's race, ideology, religion and history."

Taking a pause, Lelouch declared, "And its name shall be…" holding the tension and a swish of his cape. "THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!" The crowd once again cheered unanimously in anger at Britannia for the massacre and with belief Zero for the creation of Japan. Lelouch stood firm in front of the crowd, the mask was a handy tool in disguising how he really felt.

Taking advantage of his accidental geass on Euphemia and labeling her as a killer, it sickened Lelouch to the core and shattered the very foundation that Zero was built upon. However Lelouch had to move forward, that was the only path left to him.

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" The crowd chanted in unison as they pumped their fists up in the air at Zero and the Six Houses of Kyoto who stood directly behind him along with Zero's second in command, Kaname Ohgi. The chant increased harder with passion as the stadium was filled with roar of the Japanese of people.

_Cornelia's Royal Guard_

Lord Guildford sat in his knightmare frame as he witnessed the news, the Black Knights were airing Zero's powerful speech to the nation of Area 11. Zero wanting his intentions known, Guilford sat there simply jaw dropped and stunned unable to say anything.

In all of his years of experience, he had never witnessed something like this, he had always suppressed terrorists and rebellious individuals, but he knew that this was no terrorist organization anymore. This was an armed rebellious force that had the support it needed and the weaponry to stage a rebellion.

Guildford just sat there, stunned in utter silence, he knew, it wouldn't be long it all the resistance factions and Honorary Britannians began turning on them for Zero. All Guildford could do was watch the broadcast of the chant of the one word in the stadium. "ZERO!"

"Dear God" he said softly, nothing else would be able to describe the situation so perfectly.

_Private Office_

It was later that afternoon as the forces had begun to mobilize that Lelouch finally had time to himself. Lelouch entered as the two doors whirred apart and put his hand to his mask. The locks of the Zero mask came undone and Lelouch removed the mask and looked at C.C who had just turned to face him from the window.

"You plan to assault the Tokyo Settlement?" C.C asked, not one of her joking or blackmailing questions but this was a firm and serious question. A tone she had not used in very, very long time.

"Yes. This is the best chance we'll get." Lelouch answered but quickly diverted his eye from C.C. Over the course of half a day when she turned to face him, it had become and instinctive habit for Lelouch when he wasn't wearing the mask.

C.C saw Lelouch's reaction and assured him, "Don't worry about it, your geass has no effect on me. You know that, don't you?"

He was about to speak when his cellphone went off. He looked at the caller ID, _Nunally. _Lelouch flipped his phone open and put it to his ear. "Hi Lelouch, I was wondering if I could speak to Euphie again. I know you don't want me to but Milly said she's organising another festival since the other one was ruined."

Lelouch's eyes widened, he couldn't say anything for a second. "Nunally, haven't you heard the news?" He asked.

"No I haven't the radio broadcast cut off earlier, is something the matter?" Nunally asked her older brother.

"No nothing's wrong, I'll be home by tomorrow." Lelouch finished by clicking the end call button.

"Alright so you can't switch of your geass, are there anything changes you've noticed?" C.C asked as she turned to face the window.

Lelouch sat down on the simple, blue sofa while the golden streams of the sunlight descended upon them through the window. Lelouch hung his head forward in low, depressing way. He clasped his hands together before speaking.

"Not really although, it's that Euphie, she tried to resist the geass, I thought my power was weakening." Lelouch deducted. "But I think that it's that such an order was simply against her nature."

"And so?"

"I guess that's all, it was something-" Lelouch couldn't finish as he stared at the ground about to cry. He then noticed the Witch's feet in front of him. She kneeled down onto her knees and held Lelouch tight in her arms.

"We have our contract and I promise to stick with you, until the very end."

_Unknown Location within Area 11_

At the centre was a large tank that was like a large sealed test tube. Inside the blue liquid bubbled rapidly around the subject that was floating in the inside with multiple test tubes that were connected to his body symmetrically. The tubes were connected to both his wrists, back of the shoulders, one directly in the centre of his back and the back of his neck.

The thick black tubes lead to the top of the tank where certain fluids were injected into the black haired man. He was very thin but muscular which seemed very odd as his body was convulsing every second or so.  
The young man on the inside was wearing a skin tight suit with black straps all across his body and on his face was the same visor used on Britannian soldiers as well as a respirator that covered all of his face below the eyes that was in the same angle as his jawline.

Surrounding the test tube in the green illuminated room were scientists in white lab coats over the casual clothes they wore. One of them was on the phone that was attached to the wall. He placed it back down and his face was white as a ghost.

One of the other scientists asked what was wrong, his reply was, "Mass outbreak, rebellion lead by Zero. We the other section of Code-R have been ordered to move out."

"Move out!?" one of them exclaimed. "Are they mad? We can't move, we simply can't move with this kind of tech!?"

"I know that! But we are in danger of being overrun by the rebels."

One of them paced across the room back and forth in slow thinking way, all he could produce from his thinking was a very loud swear word. "We can't abandon this test subject, he's more valuable than the one Bartley has under his wing. We've managed to use the data from C.C and Jeremiah and apply it to this subject." He rambled.

It was very clear that this man was the head scientist here and his name was Rupert Scaron, he had initially helped develop cybernetics which led to the creation of the knightmare frame. "Gentlemen, for us to move out means to abandon our subject and we cannot do that right after managing replicating C.C's regenerative power." He announced to his research team.

They all nodded in agreement, they were scientists, not soldiers. Then the alarm sensors went off. "What's happening?" Rupert demanded.

"The test subject, oh my God, this isn't possible. He's awakening." One scientist said as he checked the monitors.

They all backed off as the glass cracked and the large tank shattered as the thick glass gave way to the pressure that was building up. The blue liquid flooded on the subject came down with the water as the tubes ripped off.

The subject stood up slowly, the tubes had ripped off and were extending about one metre of the connection points of his body with an electrical buzz as he had ripped them off. He looked up with his unnaturally dark black eyes, he flexed his lean muscular arms and looked at the scientists.

"Good evening gentlemen." He said to the scientists slowly with a hint of malice in voice. He raised himself up, and approached them slowly. "I'm going to kill you scum!" The black haired man shouted as his slow pace burst into a quick jump.

He latched himself on to the head scientist, even though they were scientists, they had been give fire arms as a precaution they tried firing at him with the shots echoing. However he was too quick for the scientists as he decapitated Rupert.

Panicking the scientists dropped the weapons and tried to run but one by one they were shot dead by their own weapons. The experimental subject walked over to one of the computer terminals and accessed the current news.

After he viewed the current situation he took a good hard look at the computers and very efficiently poured through the information as his eyes darted back and forth reading more than a few hundred pages in a few minutes. He absorbed very piece of information

He was intrigued especially by this C.C character whoever she was they based their technology on her and tried to apply it to him along with these _Knightmare Frames_. But what kept nibbling at his mind was that he couldn't remember anything, not even his name.

Still not knowing what else to do he exited the scientific facility and decide to aid the Black Knights for the sheer fun of it and to help him recover his memories. But more importantly he needed to learn more about this _Code-R _while the logs he read did give him an idea but the man really he wanted to know was who let this section run and their overall intent.

_Tokyo Settlement: Government Board_

Night had fallen and the men all sat along the long table safe for now in the government Bureau as they discussed their next course of action. The men were dressed similarly in a maroon coloured high neck jackets with yellow high lights placed sideways to be in sync with the buttons.

It was like a butler's uniform with a 'tail' falling on slightly onto the white pants they wore. They each had an ear piece that was long and was a bit away from their mouth as they could hear orders and send some through the small microphone.

Despite their positions they were in a major crisis due to Euphemia's massacre they had a problem of open rebellion.

"We weren't fast enough! We managed to keep the news of the net but there are insurrections all over the map." One main pouted in panic.

"That's correct! The Black Knights are the largest of the insurgents. They are absorbing all of the masses and are advancing on the Tokyo settlement!" Another official said as he was confirming the data with newly received intel on his laptop.

"All our units are in play now. We're completely on our own!" stated another on the government board.

"Yes, and with so many honourary Britannians turning on us, our enemies number in the tens of thousands!"

They all turned to the man sitting at the head of table who was currently taking charge of the situation. He had long black hair that was tied up and was dressed similarly to other officials although he was a military man, a soldier.

"Lord Guildford!" One of the officials shouted his name, Guildford had made his way to the Bureau as soon as he could after sitting in his knightmare for a few minutes taking in the events that had transpired.

"Forget it!" he ordered. "We cannot move without Her Highness's word."

"But sir!" one of them argued. "The Viceroy's been shut up in Princess Euphemia's room ever since she canceled the attack orders."

Guildford was in dilemma, there was so much pressure on his mind at the moment and he was shaking from the mere pressure of the situation. "And we still can't confirm General Darlton's whereabouts!" An official exclaimed. That simply didn't help Guildford one bit at all.

_Black Knights Advancement on the Tokyo Settlement_

The G-1 Mobile Fortress was leading the charge in its area with Sutherland Knightmare Frames that had been repainted gold along with many APCs (Armoured Personnel Carriers) which were to be used to carry troops and as a sort of tank.

The radio buzzed with chatter as the Japanese prepared to assault the Tokyo Settlement.

"Everyone in Toyama Squad is at your disposal."

"Roger that. Any weaponry?"

"Some explosives from Gokayama. But we don't have enough vehicles, can any of us ride with you?"

"The best we can offer are freight trains, that okay?"

The core and founding members of the Black Knights who were the ones earned Zero's trust stood at the back of the mobile fortress on the balcony as they looked at all the forces they had acquired. They all couldn't believe that were seriously doing this.

"Looks like the groups from Yamanashi joined up with us." Tamaki commented as he watched all the advancing rebels.

"Yeah and the remnants of the Blood of the Samurai faction too." The bespectacled Yoshitaka Minami commented.

"Our numbers are growing by the minute!" exclaimed Toru Yoshida, he was a big, broad man with long brown hair.

Kallen however was just leaning onto the edge with her arms hanging over lost in thought. _I hope everyone in the student council can get away._

_Area 11: Shinjuku Ghettos _

The experimental subject smelled and breathed in the fresh air of freedom through his respirator as he hadn't taken it off along with the visor which both essentially hid his face. He stood in the middle of the broken and collapsing buildings of the 'eleven' population. Looking up at the sky he saw a personal transport vehicle, the young man looked in the direction it was heading, _The Avalon_, he noticed.

He knew the Avalon was an important strategic weapon that was to be needed to quell the rebellion so whoever's on that transport must be important. He looked up the two buildings he was in between, he jumped up and pushed his feet of one and then to the other hopping up as scaled the building. As he gained momentum he pushed with all the force he could he and ended exactly where he wanted high up in the air where he landed on top of the small plane.

The plane shook as it then corrected itself as the experimental subject stood on top where he then holding onto the top of the plane using his free hand carefully opened the pilot door. As a result the one unrestrained pilot was forced out due to the change in air pressure.

The man got in as his black hair swaying in the wind as he held onto the door, quickly he as he removed his pistol from its holster and shot the other pilot of the aircraft. Then he shutting the door the man checked the controls and saw that it was still heading in the direction of the Avalon and significantly reduced the speed on it.

Then he opened the door to small passenger area, what he saw was quite a surprise, it was child with ridiculous blonde hair that fell to the floor in a royal outfit with a black cape where the interior side of the cape was a luscious purple.

"Oh and who are you?" The child asked in a monotone voice.

"I have no name boy." The experiment replied.

"I see then, you may call me V.V" The child answered.

"V.V? Then you must know C.C, don't you?"

"Did you say C.C!?What do you know about her!?" The V.V asked in a surprised and anxious voice.

The experimental subject gave his answer with a smirk on his face, he raised the rifle and emptied the entire thirty round clip upon V.V. "You bear the same kind of name so you must be an immortal."

Then knowing it would a lengthy period of time for V.V recover from such heavy injuries he sat on the controls and set a course where the plane would crash into the ocean though by that time Zero would have taken the fleet however he before jumping off the plane he saw on the screen a disturbing set of orders.

To kidnap Nunally along with that he saw that the Naval Pacific Fleet had been deployed and would reach Area 11 in 72 hours. _Well I guess I can use the Black Knights to help me, given my abilities they shouldn't be able to refuse, I'll just offer my services. I just have to wait for them establish command points. _

With that the man jumped out of the plane as it was set on maximum speed for a crash course into the ocean in the middle of Britannia and Japan. As he had changed the course of the plane the experimental subject had ended up near the perimeter of the Tokyo Settlement which was in ruins like most of the abandoned areas in Japan.

Then the subject began to move away as he was in the area that would be overrun by the Black Knights and so he left and hid in a Japanese home for the time being as he knew it wouldn't be too long before Zero made his move.

_Tokyo Settlement: Government Board_

The government officials watched their monitors as their defence lines were being crippled by the rebels. "They've broken the Atsugi line as well!" One of the officials noted in panic to the others.

"Maybe the homeland can help us!" Another suggested.

"They'll never make it in time." An official said doubting his colleague.

"Then we should evacuate this area right away!" One of the other officials said.

The doors to the Government Board whirred open with the proud standing figure of Cornelia standing at the doors with a new resolve. "Don't panic!"

"Huh?!" The Government officials mumbled in confusion.

"P-Princess Cornelia!" exclaimed Lord Guildford as he stood up from his seat.

"I've put the Glaston Knights on standby. Place all our forces on the outskirts of Tokyo!" she ordered. "We can end this! We just need to take down Zero!"

_Mobile G-1 Fortress _

"Kill Cornelia, and the day will be will be ours! You all have our orders! Now be ready!" Lelouch commanded. He got up from the seat and turned to go down the steps although not before issuing a few orders.

"Diethard, have Todoh handle the front line. I'm leaving you in charge here."

_Later that Night_

The all the forces of the Black Knights confronted the Tokyo Settlement they were all about one click away from the perimeter where Cornelia had her forces laid out to defend the Bureau. The G-1 Fortress was stationed at the very back to issue commands.

Zero in the Gawain flew over his forces as he confronted Cornelia's forces high the air with his Knightmare with words rather bullets. As C.C flew the experimental knightmare to the right position Lelouch removed his mask safely in the frame and began stating his demands to Britannia.

"Hear me Britannia! This is Zero!" Lelouch shouted with passion at his enemies. "A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power! We will wait until midnight. You have until then to surrender to me. This is your only warning – heed it."

"Twelve at midnight, not a single second later." Lelouch warned as he set the countdown on the Gawain's system to midnight.

"You can still turn back you know." C.C warned Lelouch of what was to come. "Your actions here will affect more than just Area 11. You, and this entire world, will all be steeped in war."

"I am aware of that, and yet all the same." Lelouch replied without a single regret.

He received a call from Suzaku from Euphy's phone and they had a discussion of how Suzaku was going against thinking he thought was wrong and he was fighting to kill someone.

"Right. See you then." Lelouch ended his conversation by hanging up.

At that moment the time reached midnight and all the layered structures that were built to earthquake resistant purged together simultaneously. As they all fell upon each other as destruction ensued the Settlement began to disintegrate and come to the level of the Black Knights were they could fight the Britannians one on one easily while destroying a large majority of their force.

Across the radio all that was heard was the maniacal laughter of their leader Zero.

Lelouch observed the destruction that was before him. "That's right, destruction always comes before creation and for that goal my own conscience must be cast aside."

"The only path left to me is straight ahead. Now then…" Lelouch commented to himself with the most evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Not many changes from the original apart from the addition of the other subject of Code-R**

**I'll see you next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I don't own Code Geass**

**I finally got this up and on Christmas day (its Christmas in Australia)**

**Anyways this chapter 6.5K words way over what i intended, I got carried away. You'll start seeing the changes here and there most notably at the end. This took me a lot longer than I had expected it for me, as I said I got carried away.**

**Enough of that, here's the chapter.**

* * *

_Tokyo Settlement _

Lelouch sat in his knightmare casually leaning his elbow against the arm rest and his head on his closed fist plotting deviously as he always did. With a small laugh he talked to himself. "This is will do. Once we broadcast images to the world of their Government Bureau falling to us, along with our declaration of independence, _he'll _be forced to face to me."

Lelouch had the face of _that _man in his mind which brought anger to himself but he remained calm and collected. "And if I get him, get the Britannian Emperor to meet one on one, then all the pieces will fall into my hands." Lelouch simply smirked and C.C merely blinked as she looked at the monitor in front of her.

Down below in the settlement the Black Knights were about to move in and take the Settlement as they took all their positions. "How does the enemy air power look" Tohdoh asked gathering intelligence.

"Our allied groups are concentrating on striking them hard in each sector. The rest are around the Izu Area, Sado and Awaji Islands." Nagisa Chiba reported.

"Then the times is right, now's our chance!" Tohdoh said, then with a glint in his eye he gave the order to all units with a single word. "Attack!" The whir of Burais could be heard as hundreds of them descended into the Tokyo Settlement as they spotted their targets which had fallen down to their level.

Tohdoh looked on his monitor as he observed the squads moving forward as he then gave orders.

"Third Squad take the media sector! Sixth Squad, take the harbour! Special Forces, suppress the lower levels! All remaining, push in from the front, gather intelligence on the enemy forces!"

Tohdoh lead the charge with his Zangetsu as Kallen the fiery red Guren accompanied him along with the other forces

"ALL FORCES, HEAR ME!" Cornelia shouted giving her commands through her knightmare and she slammed the end of the lance next to her as a sign of her authority. "FALL BACK TO THE BRITANNIAN GOVERNMENT BUREAU!" As she motioned her Knightmare pointing towards their building that signified their dominance.

"Yes, Your Highness!" came the chant from her subordinates.

Cornelia then noticed a Sutherland that was next to her as it was down on one knee and was damaged, roughed up but was overall still okay. "What's wrong?" she questioned the pilot. "If you're having trouble controlling it, just detach the cockpit block."

The blonde pilot on the inside was bleeding with head injuries as he had hit his head in the Sutherland's cockpit during the purge of the Settlement's layers. "No Princess Cornelia, forget about me and get to the Bureau!" the pilot replied to Cornelia as he heard the Black Knights approach.

"Cornelia's been found! Surround her!" Tohdoh commanded as his Knightmare charged forward and leaped to slice Cornelia in half. "Meet your fate!" he shouted. The injured pilot whom Cornelia had been attending to jumped forward as Tohdoh came down from the air and cut the Sutherland into two with his blade that was even longer than his Zangetsu as he slammed down.

Cornelia, the Goddess of Victory gritted her teeth and jumped back onto the stone rubble to avoid Tohdoh's blade where her other forces were as he tried to kill her. "Tohdoh you phantom!" she said angrily. As Tohdoh continued to charge forward when a Gloucestor charged forward with a lance with its cape flying in the wind.

"No Princess, stand aside, leave him to me!" Guilford shouted as he rushed forward and he thrust the lance which Tohdoh easily avoided but jumping straight up into the air where Tohdoh noticed the moves and the voice. "Well, that's the one from Narita!" he noted he crashed his KMF down upon which the Gloucestor under Guildford's skill carefully and quickly moved back to avoid the strike and then moved forward thrust the lance forward which was met with Todoh's blade as sparks flew of each of their weapons.

"Get away while you can Princess."

"Do you expect me to simply abandon my men and run away?!" Cornelia questioned her knight.

"Your Highness, you must survive! For Princess Euphemia's honour as well!" Guildford said as the moved the controls on his unit as threw the lance away and drew a long thin that was attached to his cockpit block. "Go now, because My Lady I am the knight you chose to champion you!"

"That sword's the same one as the Lancelot's!" Tohdoh commented as Guildford was moving back to remove himself out of the deadlock they just had out and from threat as his Gloucestor had the two legs apart and the sword ready to battle.

"Therefore I must be the one who stays and fights!" Guildford reported to his Princess.

"So be it." Cornelia accepted the path her knight had chosen and gave him what could very well be his last orders. "Then, Guildford, your orders are to come back alive, my knight!"

Cornelia's knight in his cockpit smiled at the challenge before him and gave his reply. "Yes, Your Highness, I will return!"

Meanwhile above the Settlement Lelouch began giving orders and dispatching the Black Knights to secure the victory as he sat in the first and higher seat of the two man cockpit as he looked at the zoomed in image of Ashford Academy which still stood standing surrounded by the rubble of the Settlement. "The school area is a priority for the Special Forces and the Zero Squad to take over. We'll use one of the buildings for our command centre."

"What at the school?" came Ohgi's uncertain reply.

"Ohgi, you stand by out there as well." Lelouch ordered and he didn't receive a reply. "Ohgi!" he said raising his voice.

"Uh, right. Understood Zero." Ohgi replied with an uncertain voice in his Burai cockpit as he looked down at his phone wondering why he wasn't receiving an answer.

_On Board the Avalon_

Suzaku Kururugi walked the depths of the Avalon with his feet clicking where reached the hangar bay and saw the Lancelot standing still as he prepared to pilot it and take revenge for Euphemia but he was stopped as Lloyd suddenly walked out from behind the Lancelot's leg.

Suzaku saw him dangling the start key on his index key. "You're planning to go to the Tokyo Settlement, aren't you?" the Earl asked him as Suzaku made a grab for the key but Lloyd was too quick as he moved out the way in some kind of exotic dance. "The A.S.E.E.C exists for research and development, it appears our duties have wound to an end, and we haven't been ordered by the Viceroy to go out there either."

Suzaku was grim faced as stood there facing the facts. "Leaving would be a violation of orders, right?" smiled the eccentric scientist.

"Suzaku I know how you feel but…" Cecile began.

Suzaku stood there and he knew what he should do. "Rules are rules after all."

"Oh goody." cried the Earl. "For a second I thought that you were going to punch my face or something of that matter to get the ignition key."

_Black Knights Assault upon the Tokyo Settlement _

The Burais returned heavy fire to the Sutherlands that had taken a position blasting away at the debris that Britannians were using for cover. Meanwhile below them Tohdoh was busy trying to subdue Cornelia's knight. As he tried to use his blade to slaughter Guildford but the knight had moved back and the blue light flashed from the sword uselessly.

Guildford positioned his KMF and leaped backwards as he retreated further into safer Britannian territory. Tohdoh held his position for a second when machine fire erupted aimed at the position where Guildford had just been.

Two Akatsuki frames came to Todoh's as they stopped just behind his own unit as there seemed to be imminent danger at that moment. "Lt. Colonel, should we pursue?" asked Senba.

"Where are the other units?" Tohdoh answered Senba's question with a question of his own.

"They're approaching, climbing up from the side… Hm!?" Senba began the report but they were interrupted by a sudden launch of rockets that came swirling down upon them. However they were easily avoided by the experienced soldiers.

The rockets had come from Gloucestor frames that had were higher up from where Guildford retreated and Guildford was still at least one or two levels below them as he saw them. "The Glaston Knights?"

"Lord Guildford, we're holding a position just ahead of here. Please head back!"

"I appreciate that. I'm grateful!"

"Think nothing of it sir. Originally we were all subordinates under General Darlton's command." Claudio Darlton replied as he ran his finger across the red triangular visor that had thick black trims. "We still don't know if he's alive or dead, but our duty to Viceroy Cornelia comes first."

"Do you know the situation?" Guildford asked his now subordinates.

Claudio was the one to answer once more. "The enemy's frontal assault is a diversion. But if we beat them here, the rest are simply militia forces." Then he finally put the visor on and corrected himself. "I mean, they're just rabble."

_Above the Tokyo Settlement_

Another Britannian assault aircrafts had been incinerated by the Hadron Cannon, C.C on the controls held the Gawain in the same position and swivelled it 360 degrees as Lelouch held the fire on the Hadron Cannon as the Gawain turned he rained the black and red streams of death in what was about a few seconds the pair had destroyed Britannian air power.

Lelouch sat with his hand still on the blue controls as he began issuing orders and waited for each of his subordinates' replies.

"Diethard, enemy air power's been taken care of. Kaguya will command the G1. Move to your assigned location immediately." Lelouch ordered.

"Understood." The boom of Diethard's voice came.

"Yoshida, get the Raikou ready."

"Yes sir!" the enthusiastic reply.

"Tamaki, do you know Rakshata's status?"

"She's on the move" Tamaki said in his annoying voice,

"Kallen, go provide her group with backup."

"Right!"

"Tohdoh, you know what to do if you see the target."

"Understood!" the intelligent voice replied.

Then Lelouch contacted Ohgi. "Okay, now what's the name of the collaborator Ohgi?"

"Uh… I have it as a Sayoko Shinozaki."

Lelouch's eyes widened that his loyal maid had joined in the rebellion, still she would be useful to him.

_Black Knights Assault upon the Tokyo Settlement _

The Black Knights had set up a position and just needed to destroy the debris in front of them which would then allow then to climb to the Settlement and they had the tool just for that, the four Glasgows that had been attached to a cannon to create an immensely powerful linear cannon.

Yoshida in the backseat began to power it up. "Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon." He said with his voice progressively getting louder and when the indicator turned red. "FIRE!" he shouted as pushed the button.

The capsule was fired which then opened split open in the acceleration which released small orbs that were like grey beads except they were large and at the speeds it was travelling at was devastating and obliterated the debris in front of them.

Tamaki in his Knightmare gave an order that was probably the just about to the first and only important he would give. "First Special Forces move in!" he commanded by motioning his Knightmare's arm.

The First Special Forces moved in as they went into the clear area of debris it was just the broken down buildings and the support structures of the settlement however they all knew better. They faced the Knightmares towards the ceilings and fired the slash harkens and reeled in as they began to climb higher as they would move to their objectives and the rest of the forces would assault the Bureau from the front.

Lelouch in the air looked at the monitor, his unit was still a Britannian one and such it registered the Black Knights as red enemy dots and the Britannians as friendly blue dots. The blue dots were all concentrated around the figure of the Bureau while the red dots were closing in steadily on the government as Lelouch observed what was happening.

"They only seem to be defending the Government Bureau right now." C.C stated as she too looked at the monitor.

"As expected, they try not to scatter themselves while waiting for reinforcements." Lelouch commented.

_HiTV Building_

"Don't move! We're the Black Knights! We've taken over this building!" Kent Sugiyama was directing the soldiers around the building as he had walked into the studio and across all the screens was a picture of him uniformed with his visor along with his arm waved across in a manner of authority.

"No… it can't be the" the head of HiTV looked at the one who had the pistol before him in the broadcasting room. That man with his hair in a ponytail and that ever booming voice.

"Hello Chief, I've brought you an exclusive" Diethard announced having the pistol glare at his former superior. "Shall we transmit this to the world? The moment when Zero changes everything in our lives. Now that's a scoop."

"Right" replied the chief nervously, how had he not seem this coming, Diethard was a mad man, he was no different from Zero and all he wanted was a performance and his talents be used properly.

"We'll give the public a spectacular show that'll exceed whatever they hope to see." Diethard announced with a maniacal grin on his face that rivalled one of the many smiles that Lelouch had.

_Ashford Academy _

The student council members watched on the laptop of the broadcasted news, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Nunally sat in fear as they tried to get the latest feed on the situation. However the lady who was reporting abruptly stood up with fear in her face and the signal cut off replaced with a still image of the Black Knight's logo.

"Huh?" the confused Rivalz said as he thought there was something wrong with his laptop.

"That was it." Milly commented as she knew what had happened. "The last broadcasting station, they're all down."

That's when the door opened with its usual whir and then poured in three Black Knight's members who were led by Tamaki who aimed their rifles at them and he began yelling his demands. "Hands up and turn around!"

The students all turned around and got up from where they were and just looked at the situation with shock and terror. "The Black Knights control the school, all of you are now our hostages!" Tamaki continued to ramble on.

Rivalz stood in front of his entire friend with his arm spread out like an eagle and gave Tamaki a demand. "Lower the guns!"

Tamaki was confused by the boy's idiocy which matched his own. "Huh? That's a hell of thing to say in this situation!"

"Rivalz!" Milly whispered to him in way to tell him to stop what he was doing.

"C'mon lemme be cool for once okay?" He whispered then speaking up to Tamaki. "I'll protect everyone!"

Tamaki raised his rifle so that he would hit the Britannian boy with the butt of the rifle. "Is that a fact!?" Tamaki yelled as he was just about he was bring it down. Rivalz winced as he prepared to be knocked out.

"Stop!" A voice of authority shouted. Everyone turned and looked at the Zero himself. "I expressly told you to avoid _violence_." Lelouch said in sly and angry voice as his orders had been disobeyed.

"Yeah, but you also told us that was gonna be our command centre, didn't you?" Tamaki replied in a whinging way.

"Your command centre!?" Milly said astounded that her Academy would be a base of operations for terrorists.

_Why does it have to be Ashford, of all places_, Kallen questioned mentally.

"Your academy is strategically useful for our purposes, therefore, we're turning it into a command centre. " Zero said giving his reasons.

"We're no position to refuse you." Milly retorted back to Zero.

"I guarantee that none of you will be harmed." Lelouch said assuring his friends.

Rivalz got up from where he was and faced Zero. "Like we can believe you!? You guys are at war with us Britannians!" Rivalz said. "We're enemies remember?!"

Kallen stepped forward. "Please, Rivalz, don't argue. Do what he says."

The council members where confused at how a Black Knight would know Rivalz who isn't famous at all, he isn't royalty and he certainly isn't nobility. Their questions were answered when the female Black Knight removed her blue reflective visor.

"Kallen!?" Milly and Rivalz said in unison shocked.

"Well, well, there's a surprise around every corner." Milly said blatantly. "Do I have your word that no one gets hurt? Not only us, but any of the student body, faculty, or staff, anywhere on the campus?"

"As long as nobody tries to leave the dorms or administrative offices, they ought to be fine." Kallen replied calmly.

"Tamaki" Zero ordered. "Take a few squads and I want a full sweep of the building, everyone who isn't a part of the Black Knights is to be taken up here or within a room with others. I'm not taking any chances, also if they are a student avoid violence this time or you _will_ be reprimanded."

"Yes, understood Zero" Tamaki's reply came as he left the building leaving the students where they were and the other two soldiers stood on the outside keeping guard.

Zero and Kallen left when a soldier came up to him with a report. "Zero there's no sign of the Lancelot. I think he hasn't been ordered out."

"I see then, the Lancelot is a part of the research and development division and Cornelia doesn't want to rely on an advanced machine piloted by a number." Lelouch deducted. "That hot headed fool must always follow the rules. I've learnt that from him on Shikine Island."

"Send an order to all units keep watch for the Lancelot but do not assume he will come."

"Yes sir." The young Black Knight said he headed off into the main base of operations in Ashford Academy to give the command out.

"Kallen I want you on the front lines where Kururugi will most likely go if he heads out. If he doesn't appear you are to support the main frontal assault." Zero commanded.

"Right!" Kallen replied enthusiastically as she hurried out to get to the front lines.

"Zero, just who are?" Milly asked as Zero faced his back towards her as he was about to leave.

"As the name implies, I am nothing and above all I am no one." Lelouch replied to his friend as headed off to run a rebellion.

He walked into the main centre where Minami and Ohgi were handling everything, Minami was calm and collected while Ohgi was slightly panicking but still had a grip situation.

Then they all heard a high shriek, "ZEROOOOOOO" it came from a student and Tamaki along with another was dragging her forcefully as she was resisting. "Zero we found her downstairs in some kind of hangar. There was a Knightmare although it was old and would be useless in combat." Tamaki reported rather intelligently.

"Let her go." Zero commanded as he recognised Nina Einstein and they two Black Knights did just that and the unstable girl ran forward to Zero trying to throw a punch.

"P—Princess Euphemia will be avenged" she shrieked trying to punch Zero. Lelouch avoided the attack but not easily since his physical ability was just as bad Nina's. The word was spoken and the whole room tensed up as they looked at the frail Britannian girl with pure anger in their eyes.

"Tell me woman." Lelouch spoke to Nina up close to the Britannian girl who was kneeling and couldn't muster up the strength for another attack and she was breathing heavily onto the mask that was in her face. "Are you aware of what Euphemia did?"

"They were just elevens and if that was Princess Euphemia decided then she must be right." The mentally unstable girl replied ever so softly in the tensely quiet room.

"WRONG!" Zero shouted, but not as Zero but as Lelouch. "They are not elevens they are people like you are me."

"But I am a Britannian and they are…" Nina started with the tears continually rolling down her cheeks.

"Tamaki." Zero ordered now standing up and facing his back towards Nina. "Take her up to the room with the other students. This is one shining example of someone being exposed to too much of Britannian propaganda."

"Yeah, ok Zero" Tamaki obeyed the orders reluctantly as he dragged the girl up stairs. "Everyone else return to your post, I'm heading off to support the frontlines."

The quiet tense room immediately snapped back to what they were doing seeming as if the event they had just witnessed transpired but that memory was burnt into their minds. It was worse than the Britannians who abused them because this came from a frail girl.

_Black Knights Assault upon the Tokyo Settlement _

The Black Knights had taken out all the Britannians that stood in the way and were making the preparations to assault the Government Bureau, the last obstacle in their way for freedom. "Colonel?" asked Asahina.

"Asahina. What about Urabe?"

"He's moving on the energy filler depository right now sir." Asahina reported.

"All right, then let's go rendezvous with Senba and Chiba" Tohdoh ordered. "Once we recharge, we'll surround the Government Bureau and then we the main force will push in from the front!"

"Roger!" came the reply.

_Ashford Academy_

"Deputy Commander, we've captured someone." The Black Knight soldiers reported to Ohgi as he continued to look at the screen.

"Is it one of the students?" Ohgi replied as he stared at his allies' formation on the screen. "Don't worry, let him go. We haven't got a reason to hold him here."

"No, this was caught sneaking in through the rear gate."

"Sneaking in?" Ohgi questioned as he turned to look at who they had caught in as she stood in between two Black Knight soldiers with a scowl on her face.

Ohgi looked at her with an expression of shock on her face though he quickly gave a reply to the soldiers who had captured her. "Sh-She's a collaborator that reports directly to me. Take her into one of the unoccupied rooms, and I'll hear her report there."

_Black Knights Assault upon the Tokyo Settlement_

C.C piloting the Gawain moved it above the Black Knights who had just begun their assault on the Settlement. The Bureau in various places had opened up various holes to which revealed turrets that rained down machine gun fire on the main force.

The Knightmares fired the slash harkens up the wall and climbed up to stand on the edge of the great wall managing to let loose a few rounds before being destroyed by the hail of bullets. The Gawain moved into position with C.C on the movement controls and Lelouch on the weapons system as usual.

Lelouch had his head propped on his hand as he looked at the situation below him. "Their defences are strong as expected." He commented rather jokingly.

"Should you really be treating this so casually?" C.C asked as looked at the calm Lelouch was as if he didn't care. The monitor on the Gawain zoomed on the enemy aircraft bombers as they were approaching swift and steadily. "If they start bombing us then it's all over."

"Humph." Lelouch said annoyed as he placed his hands on the controls for the Hadron Cannons. "But we have replenished energy filler, don't we?"

The Gawain performed the same manoeuvre previously as it turned 360 degrees and destroyed the enemy air power by raining the red and black beams of death. "Tohdoh, I'm going to move in on the Government Bureau from above." Lelouch radioed to the commander of the frontlines. C.C lowered the Gawain but was still high in the air was it carefully manoeuvred down onto the back of the Government Bureau.

"Hmm? Isn't it risky to rely on the abilities of that machine?"Tohodh asked Zero as he looked at the machine descending behind the Bureau.

"I know that. I'm just going to create a little bit of confusion,

The Gawain came down and stopped at the back of the Bureau as Lelouch took a second to observe what he was looking at. It was a delicate and ornate garden with a mix yellows, blue, reds and whites. Lelouch recognising it spoke to himself. "It appears to be…" he began.

"Yes. Aries Villa." C.C said finishing the sentence of her accomplice.

Lelouch looked down upon the back of the witch's head in confusion and retorted with a glint of malice in his voice. "What!? How do you know that?" he demanded.

C.C still not looking at him gave an answer as she kept her hands steady on the controls. "I'll tell you some day when the time is right."

Before Lelouch could give ask the Witch anymore he heard a voice amplified by a Knightmare speaker system as he turned his head to face the voice.

"Welcome Zero." Came the mocking tone of Cornelia as she activated her custom purple Gloucestor standing still with the lance in hand. "I figured you would show up here as soon as you learned about the air raid. Now, join us for your welcome soirée! Care for a dance?"

Then Cornelia launched on the controls of her unit as she aimed the lance at the Gawain as the land spinners caused the unit to move violently forward.

_Ashford Academy_

"Is it true?" The bespectacled Yoshitaka Minami asked the Black Knight soldier in the corridor. "Ohgi's been shot!?"

The soldier reported quickly "Yes the medic's with him now."

"Was it the woman who did it?"

"We're not sure. Where searching for her as we speak!"

The soldier hurried off but Minami stopped for one more moment. "Wait! Don't tell anyone else about Ohgi it would rattle people. Just find the woman and bring her back here."

"Yes sir!" replied the soldier as he hurried off and a passing squad ran down the opposite corridor who had also been alerted about the situation as they too searched for the woman.

In the room of the student council room they heard the stammering of feet outside the room as the soldiers in panic searched for the Britannian woman. They sat there knowing they couldn't do anything and Suzaku hadn't been ordered into the battle and he'd refuse to break the rules. They faced the facts and the student council members knew that Britannia had lost here.

_Area 11: Britannian Government Bureau _

"PRINCESS EUPHEMIA WILL BE AVENGED!" Cornelia shouted as she drove the lance at the immensely large Gawain KMF which with C.C's quick reflexes managed to dodge it quickly and Lelouch immediately fired the all the fingertip slash harkens of the right hand of the Gawain aiming it Cornelia who was too quick and dashed to the side so he waved the arm to the side and recalled the harkens with its usual whir.

Cornelia coming back in from the side for another attack struck the left leg of the Gawain causing it to lose balance as it began to fall on that collapsing leg. Cornelia took of once again and made distance so that she wouldn't take any damage.

As the Gawain recovered Cornelia from a distance brought up her assault rifle and began firing at the unit that C.C and Zero were in which began to shake rapidly. "What's wrong Zero?!" Cornelia shouted mocking Lelouch. The Gawain now taking damage was begin to weaken slightly but Lelouch quickly brought the keyboard and began quickly typing on it altering the settings of the situation.

"The specs on this thing are far superior to hers!" Lelouch said almost complaining that he was losing but he did what he had to do. Once the settings were inputted correctly in the course of a few seconds and the preview for the float unit came up Lelouch as quick as he could activated the float unit as the Gawain began to rise in the air.

However Cornelia's barrage didn't end there as she continued fire upon the Gawain as it rapidly began to gain altitude. "You're just a weakling!" Cornelia shouted mocking the rebel as she fired her slash harkens onto the Gawain. "I have you- I have you right where I want your life is now IN MY HANDS!" she shouted with a disturbing grin on her face.

Then the slash harkens pulled her Gloucestor up as it landed on the black thighs of the Gawain as it was on an angle in the air. "Cornelia!" Lelouch shouted in anger as Cornelia then pointed the assault rifle of her KMF directly at the cockpit though not before adding a few words. "THIS IS YOUR JUDGEMENT!"

Just as Cornelia was about to finish off her mortal enemy the left side of the cockpit she was pierced by a lance that was used by her royal guard. For some reason the radio managed to still splutter as he heard the voice of one of her most loyal subordinates. "Princess it's me Darlton" the pilot of the Gloucestor below radioed to his superior.

Cornelia's custom Gloucestor began to fall as gravity worked its way with everything and it fell violently as Cornelia coughed a few soft words out. "Why… Darlton… why?"

"Don't be afraid." The voice of Andreas Darlton spoke as his KMF remained the last throwing position as he spoke to his Princess. "I haven't come to kill you My Lady."

Lelouch in the Gawain relaxed as he had a triumphant look on his face accompanied with the victory smirk that the geass he used on Darlton had worked. "Well, he made it."

"I'm here to deliver you to Zero, Your Highness." His relaxed face said ever so casually in his frame with his hands on the cockpit and as the task had been completed the geass wore off Darlton as he immediately came to his senses and looked at his Princess' Gloucestor crash onto the ground into ruins with Cornelia expelled out of it sideways covered in cuts and bruises. "What have I done!?" the soldier said in horror. "Why, Princess?!"

The Gawain during the descent of the Cornelia's defeat had managed to readjust itself it properly in the air as it towered of the remains of Cornelia's famous Knightmare and Darlton who sat in his frame. Darlton looked up and saw the shoulder mounted Hadron Cannons open up. "Thank you Darlton." Zero said somewhat sarcastically.

The Hadron Cannon charged and rained the red and black streaks down upon Darlton who screamed his last words as he was vapourised by the Hadron Cannon. "PRINCEEEEEEEEEEESS!"

Lelouch sat in the cockpit as victory was here, all he now had to do was deliver Cornelia to the base in Ashford. He was tempted to use his geass on Cornelia at that moment but there was a time and place for that. "C.C take Cornelia and we'll deal with her at Ashford."

"Hmm I thought you'd use her geass here, it's the perfect opportunity isn't it?" C.C replied rather surprised at the development.

"No I'd rather do it safely in my own territory." Lelouch replied.

C.C not carrying on lowered the Gawain and Lelouch deactivated the float system as C.C then motioned the Gawain's hands and clasped Cornelia Li Britannia in between the two hands of the Gawain as if the hands were making the mouth of a crocodile and Cornelia was in its jaws. Lelouch then reactivated the float system by hitting a few buttons.

Then in front of him an explosion came from the edge of the back of the Bureau and up rose a large machine similar to Knightframe hovered in the air it was like a large orb covered in orange armour plating with it emphasised on the front making it appear somewhat as a hunting wall trophy, its shape would be described as half a sphere. It was armed with five green slash harkens with the point similar to lance end which was attached to the front on the sides apart from the upper side making the whole system look some kind of crest, this was the weapon system designed for the subject of Code-R, the Siegfried. Standing atop of it was a face Lelouch hadn't seen for a quite a while since the Battle of Narita.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA" Came the shout of the disgraced knight Jeremiah Gottawald standing on top of the Knight Giga Fortress. "Mr Zero? Can it really be? Oh, what luck! What fate! What evil fortune!" The former knight continued to ramble on as he appeared to be on a _high _just being in the presence of Zero.

"Tch." Lelouch gritted his teeth with a scowl on his face as he decided to mock the knight through the speaker system. "Is that you, Orange Boy?"

"Oh! Ooooooooooooh! I beseech you!" Orange continued enraged at the word _orange _and then Jeremiah's face taking another high clasped his hands together. "I'm begging you, please die"

"C.C take us to Ashford as…" Lelouch began in a panic

"Yes I can see where we need to go!" The witch interjected as she pulled on the controls as the Gawain began to ascend and hover backwards but Jeremiah descended into the machine with locks closing above him.

"I must rid the world of the Empire's enemies so…" Jeremiah began as the three thick wires or rather tubes were plugged into his back as his left eye began to surge as the interior of the machine began to light up orange. As the machine was connected to his nervous system he piloted it mentally. With the boosters attached to the back of the machine he let them unleash their potential as he rammed the Gawain straight through the Britannian Government Bureau.

"So…" Jeremiah finished his sentence as his enemy was in front of the Bureau as it swivelled around in an attempt to escape as Jeremiah pursued hot on their tails. "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" Jeremiah shouted once more as the Gawain began to escape.

"Oh what's this Zero? Trying to escape?" The former knight said talking to himself. "I think not!" With that he fired the three slash harkens that were on the bottom as they each raced toward the Gawain trying to beat one another. With C.C's adept piloting skills she saw the first one as it came in swerving from the left.

"Deactivate the float system" She told Lelouch who wasn't used to receiving orders as he always gave them out. The Gawain dropped like a stone as it avoided the first one harken which began to fall as it was recalled back. The second one came down from below and Lelouch without needing to be told immediately activated the float system as the Gawain ascended straight up and C.C swerved the Gawain to the left as the kraken missed and immediately whirred back.

The last lance like harken came from the right and they didn't have enough time to deactivate the float to drop like a stone and avoid it, C.C raised the Gawain pushing the float system to its limits as the harken came in and the great lance like tip clipped the right leg of the Gawain managing only to scratch it.

Then immediately pushing on the float systems limits C.C pushed it straight ahead trying to get back, she looked down at the Gawain's hands and saw that Cornelia was still alive and kicking in there as she saw the Viceroy's legs sticking out.

"We still have Cornelia" C.C said.

"Yes, I can see that." Lelouch said with hints of anger in it. "Turn as around and progress backwards, I'll fire the Hadron Cannons at him."

"But if we do that Cornelia might-" C.C started.

"It's a risk we'll have to take." Lelouch replied with resolve as he gripped his hands on the Hadron Cannon controls.

"As you wish" C.C said with as the Gawain swivelled around still retreating in the same direction Lelouch immediately adjusted the controls and let out bursts of the Hadron Cannon on to the incoming fortress, they missed but Jeremiah had to move to avoid them which gave the two rebels the advantage they needed as they accelerated ahead. Although the Siegfried was hot on their tails launching slash harkens repeatedly only to recall them as they were out of range but that still didn't stop Jeremiah from firing them anyways.

"Q1!" Lelouch said on his radio. "Do you read me, Q1!"

"Yes I'm here." Kallen replied.

"Your position is the closest to me and you have the most agile Knightmare." Lelouch said as he began handing out orders to her. "I have Cornelia, I am putting her down at point B34 I want you to take her to Ashford Academy. If you encounter any Britannian forces who try to take her back kill Cornelia!"

"Understood" Kallen replied and that was all Lelouch needed.

C.C lowered the Gawain down to the designated point and carefully placed Cornelia down as in a few moments as the Gawain accelerated back up and faced the oncoming enemy as they saw Kallen's dot on the map approaching quickly to take care of the situation at hand.

"Now since that's been dealt." Lelouch said to himself annoyed the cockpit. "We can deal with the task at hand. C.C ram the Gawain into Orange."

"Are you insane!?" C.C replied immediately.

"Just do it!"

C.C did as she was told as Jeremiah was surprised to his enemy face him as he cautiously moved his machine back so he wouldn't be rammed.

"It won't be necessary anymore C.C" Lelouch said

"Yes I see that." The Witch replied annoyed.

"Oh what's this Zero? Have you come to face me one on one?" Jeremiah asked with madness echoed in his voice.

"How about it? We'll settle this here and now, _Orange." _Lelouch said mocking him.

The word orange enraged Jeremiah as sent his machine flying forward launching all his slash harkens just as C.C did the same and Lelouch fired the Hadron Cannons.

* * *

**Ok I know some of you might say Nina was OOC but meh I never liked her so doesn't matter and next chapter is where we will most likely see Lelouch's victory, either that or I'll get carried away again.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Code Geass

**A/N: Really sorry about the late update and I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Okay I've decided to scrap naming the locations unless it is absolutely necessary as it is fairly obvious where they are. Also here are the big changes that are coming through, this has to be the most exciting chapter so far that I have written. Wow I'm fanboying already and it's only chapter 3.**

**Also at the end of the chapter in another A/N I'll share with you guys my plot ideas and I'd like some ideas as well to help. **

**And now nothing follows Canon anymore woohoo**

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Kallen in the red Guren pushed on the controls hard gripping the control sticks as hard she could as she raced to reach Cornelia's location. She was breathing hard as she manoeuvred her frame in out of buildings weaving through various roads and locations as she struggled to reach the designated point pushing her machine to its limit as she willed it forward.

She breathed hard as point B34 was fairly close up to the Britannian Government Bureau, well technically it wasn't really as close as the Black Knight forces were but it was still pretty damn close, it was still in the area where the power was still lit up.

The night sky made visibility a slight problem but to an ace pilot like Kallen, it was nothing but an annoyance that could be dealt with easily by adjusting her mind to the situation. After moving her Guren through the wreckage as she came forward to less destroyed yet still damaged part of the Settlement where just about a kilometre ahead of her, her comrades were risking their lives out there.

Kallen stopped her Knightmare to face it forward and looked out tpwards at the main force. From the close yet far distance she was from the sparks of gunfire and the explosions looked like beautiful lights from where she was but Kallen knew better. What if her friends were killed out there? Sure she knew most members of the original resistance cell weren't actually apart of the main force but helping direct the show. But she couldn't ignore the fact, she had friends there and they could die such as Inoue who was out there driving Britannians away.

"Focus, Kallen!" she said to herself taking a sharp breath and ignoring the thought which had led to a tight chest. She then turned the Guren to the left and continued to proceed with the important task at hand. It was dead important, she knew that Zero had given her that task as there was no else to take care of it.

But above all it was because Zero trusted her, she didn't know who the man was behind the mask or maybe it was a woman, she never knew. Her loyalty was like nothing else compared to the other members of the resistance group after all she was the one first volunteered to help Zero with his debut performance of rescuing Kururugi when no one else would and they thought that it was just a mad man wanting a death wish.

But a thought pricked the side of Kallen's mind, how did Zero truly see her? Was she a tool to be used to help fulfil his goals or did he look at more than just the ace pilot of his forces?

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

"Tch" Lelouch gritted his teeth in annoyance as the battle in the air was not going well but he still decided to mock the disgraced knight. "Orange, do you prefer that name or Margrave, oh wait you were stripped of that title!"

"Zero!" Jeremiah began as he launched his fortress once again spitting forth slash harkens at the Gawain which Lelouch responded by firing the Hadron Cannons and C.C swerving off to the side dropping slightly in altitude as the lance like slash harkens returned immediately as the Knight Giga Fortress had crashed forwards upwards. "I will rid you of the Empire!"

The fortress was in the spot where the Gawain had been a moment ago and if C.C hadn't swerved off there would have been a repeat of the Gawain being rammed. Lelouch from below fired the Hadron Cannon which after a small charge came the deadly burst.

It was fast and fierce some but Jeremiah was piloting the machine mentally so the reaction time was much quicker than if it had been a conventional knightmare. He moved the Siegfried off to the side but had been slightly hit by one the bursts which knocked the fortress quite bit back.

As the Siegfried came forward even faster than it had been knocked back C.C had raised the Gawain up and Lelouch at the damage it had caused. The Hadron Cannons typically completely destroy a unit after a few seconds exposure and usually vapourised them into smaller parts. However the Siegfried had fairly tough armour and the resulting area had been fairly melted although if it had been exposed to the Hadron Cannon any longer it would have suffered the fate as ordinary knightmares.

"Impressive Orange boy but that armour won't save you." Lelouch said.

"Oh that would be if you could hit me." Jeremiah replied full of wit.

As Orange raised the Siegfried and proceeded to chase after the Gawain which faced the fortress and moved higher up in altitude baiting the mad man in. Jeremiah took the bait and pushed the Siegfried forward like a bull charging towards a red cloth.

C.C in the Gawain acting similarly like the one who held the red cloth shifted the Gawain quickly to the side and proceeded to face the back of the bull before it could face them first. However instead of waiting for the bull they tried to kill it.

Lelouch immediately fired the Hadron Cannons but Jeremiah had willingly gone for the bait and swerved the Siegfried in an arc to the right as the Hadron Cannons' shots were wasted into the air.

"C.C energy filler status!" Lelouch demanded.

"47%" C.C replied quickly as she moved the Gawain out of the way to avoid hurricane of slash harkens erupting from the Siegfried that came piling their way.

"We've used more than half of our replenished energy filler in the course of thirty minutes!" Lelouch hissed at himself or more particularly at the obstacle in front of him, _Orange. _

Lelouch after finally managing to deduct a plan gave out orders to C.C who did as she was told without saying a word. "C.C hit the twelfth street!"

After baiting the Knight Giga Fortress they didn't take a shot at him but they proceeded to take a momentary retreat which the Gawain was high up in the air and the Siegfried was below standing in front of a desolate building as Lelouch had reached the place he needed to achieve victory.

Without any hesitation or thought other than to rid himself of the obstacle that was in front of him Lelouch clicked the buttons on the control sticks to fire the Cannons. The burst came down and Jeremiah having being able to adapt to the Hadron Cannons charge and fire time easily avoided the blasts as they flew right past him.

Jeremiah cried in triumph and at the chance to gloat at Zero like a child. "You can't hit me!"

"Oh?" Lelouch grinned like the devil. "But you're being hit right now."

Jeremiah looked behind him as saw what the Hadron Cannons had struck, he realised that Zero wasn't aiming for him but the building behind him. The desolate building came crashing down on the former knight despite the great power that his machine had as it tried to escape but was clawed down by the building.

Like a last desperate attempt to escape the fate, as his machine was almost crushed the ground, the Siegfried fired the slash harkens forward and the hooked on to the ground in front of the crushing building. Ditching all the strength he had in piloting the machine Jeremiah pulled the machine forward as it came to meet the slash harkens it had fired.

With his experience on the battlefield and the incredibly quick reaction times he received from the Siegfried the machine raced incredibly swift as it got out of the falling building and then swooped back to the sky to be met with another blast of the Hadron Cannons as Jeremiah pushed forward and dodged the beams with ease.

The two machines then stood at a distance quietly observing with each other and the first time in the battle Jeremiah was calm and collected. Only for a few seconds although as Orange thrust the Siegfried forward in an odd way spinning the whole machine as the conical shaped harken in the middle on the bottom of Siegfried acted like the pivot for the machine as it spun like a spinning top.

Lelouch fired the Hadron Cannons at the spinning Siegfried which approached at them at speeds which hadn't been seen by any knightmare which C.C avoided trying her damned hardest trying to be hit by the spinning machine.

To top it off, with the absurd speed and power of the machine, the Hadron Cannons' beam were simply deflected as they ricocheted of the rotating exterior as the beams were flung of uselessly as it hit a nearby building. To further add to the trouble, the rotating Siegfried fired all of its slash harken minus the one that acted as the pivot.

With Jeremiah's mental piloting along with his enhanced mind which possessed immediate thought processing and analysing capabilities he managed to time exactly when was the right to fire the harkens. The conical shaped harkens were deployed to the far left of the Gawain and due to its spinning defence mechanism the moment they were fired it struck the enemy commander knightmare in various places while not causing any actual true damage it scratched the frame quite a bit like leaving a mark on someone's pride.

Lelouch was not happy he had a scowl on his face and had a relentless grip on the Hadron Cannon controls waiting for the perfect opportunity to get rid of this obstacle in front of him. He could clearly see that the defence mechanism that Jeremiah possessed was far superior to anything that had been built before.

"Zero you can't kill me!" Jeremiah shouted like a child.

"You're mistaken Orange." Lelouch said calmly continuing to further mock the unstable knight.

"C.C if we can't get him from a distance then we are going to get him outright in his face!" Lelouch said with wording that usually didn't suit him nor his battle style.

"Are sure that's a wise approach?" C.C asked dodging another attempt at their lives with the conical shaped slash harkens. "One wrong move and we're dead."

"It doesn't matter, all we've worked for will be gone if we don't take him out" Lelouch replied. "If I can't get him, then the world Nunally…"

Lelouch cut off his sentence as the frown his face had slowly been turning into flipped upside down. Zero smirked, after all he was the man of miracles, he would make the impossible possible. C.C looked up behind her and saw Lelouch's unmistakable trademark victory smirk.

C.C without questioning any further sighed as she launched the Gawain straight towards the Siegfried firing all the slash harkens on both hand which hooked onto the Siegfried as the Gawain then pulled itself closer to its opponent.

"Zero!" Jeremiah cried. "Have you finally come to face me with honour?"

"What honour do the likes of you have left?" Lelouch retorted.

"One that likes of you could never comprehend." Jeremiah replied shouting has he shot the Siegfried straight at the Gawain as it rammed into the unit's cockpit and kept on flying further.

"Zero this is the end of you!" Jeremiah shouted with glee.

Lelouch's smile went a bit crooked as he lowered the Hadron Cannon's down aiming at the Siegfried despite the fact that the whole unit was shaking violently and all they could view on the monitor was just a giant smudge of orange.

Lelouch said with rather great satisfaction. "Good bye Orange!"

With that he fired the Hadron Cannons.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Kallen had her in the Guren's hand, the one who responsible for the oppression in Japan, Cornelia Li Britannia was clasped in the arm of the Radiant Wave Surger, trapped in the great claws of death. She looked down at the control stick, one button, that'd all it would take to kill this royal, to have her melt and the blood boil literally making Cornelia's body expand to which the pressure would grow far to great and the shell called a human body would burst like a balloon with blood spraying all over Kallen's KMF.

But no, she couldn't, Zero wanted her alive, Cornelia was far more valuable alive than dead. Kallen bit her lip with an evident scowl on her face as she started her Guren back up and proceeded to make her way back to Ashford Academy despite the fact that was no resistance on her way there.

The whole time all Kallen could do was look at the injured Britannian princess, Cornelia's clothes were ripped up in various places and her head was injured with great deal of blood flowing along with a similar injury on the princess' arm from where the sleeve had been torn. But above all, Kallen couldn't help but notice that the _Goddess of Victory _looked nothing more than an ordinary woman while she was unconscious.

After a while speeding in the Guren Kallen was almost at Ashford all she had to do was clear through some desolate buildings and take a shortcut through the small forestry that the Academy had and she would deliver _The Witch of Britannia _into the heart of the Black Knights base of operations.

Using the radio on her Guren she called the main base and waited for the phone to be picked to be picked up. She heard the brief static and immediately spoke excitedly. "Ohgi!?"

"Kallen." A voice said she was familiar with, that had intelligence that resonated in it.

"Yoshitaka?" Kallen wondered. "Where's Ohgi?"

Yoshitaka Minami lowered his voice. "He's been shot"

"What!? How!?" Kallen questioned angered at the bastard who dared to it.

"Not now." The bespectacled man said. "So what did you need?"

"Oh right. I have Cornelia, Zero ordered me to bring her here."

"You have Cornelia!?" gasped the acting deputy commander.

"Technically Zero did but he's engaged in a battle with Orange at the moment." Kallen replied making a small joke at Jeremiah.

Minami had a little laugh at Orange before returning to his serious tone. "Alright then, how far away are you?"

"I'm almost there, I'll reach you in about 5 minutes." Kallen replied.

"I'll see in five then." Minami said just before cutting the phone as Kallen had a one more thing to say.

"Oh and Yoshitaka."

"Yes Kallen?"

"Make sure you catch the Britannian bastard who did that to Ohgi."

"Of course." Minami replied as cut the phone off.

Yoshitaka Minami was worried and anxious, the stamping of feet around the Academy could be heard across the entire campus as the Black Knights actively searching for that Britannian woman. To which he let a long, tired sigh escape his mouth as he sat down on a chair where he then pocketed the cell phone.

He examined the chair and looked at the luxury the Britannians lived in. Well sure this wasn't the most expensive item on the planet and if you had a decent job this would be fairly cheap. However living the ghettos and all the racism they endured made it next to impossible to afford something like this and even getting their hands on some food was so difficult that some people simply starved to death.

But Minami couldn't help but smile, they would win this, they had Zero and he had captured Cornelia and the moment that princess arrived at their doorstep victory was theirs. Zero did say if they killed Cornelia the day would be theirs but if they had her alive the Black Knights could simply end the rebellion in victory extending more than just the day.

Then he wiped the smile of his face to replace it with his usual stern, serious look and he headed to where the medic was treating Ohgi. Minami swore if he ever got his hands on that Britannian bitch he would personally shoot her for this.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

The young man who had been experimented on was almost there to Ashford Academy, he was using some rubble as cover to hide from the Burais who were on active watch as just above where the water was leaking there was the campus.

He was sure he could take out those three Burais normally but he seriously had yet to figure out what exactly his weapons systems were. But he couldn't waste any more time just standing behind the rubble, he had to get into Ashford Academy.

Then he noticed on his left a woman hiding behind some rubble as well, unlike him, he was trying to think of a logical way to get around those knightmares but that woman, she was trying to get away without being caught.

However he was certainly more interested in the knightmares as technology had certainly come a long way since he had been out and about as Britannia had been modifying his body and he was beginning to see what they based it on. According to the reports he read these knightmares frames were incredibly mobile, built for urban combat along with many different variations while for the most Britannian models have remained superior for the most part.

While he was intrigued by the knightmares and he would rather spend all night taking glances at them that woman was getting on his nerves from the way she behaved. Then it hit him like it was plainly obvious as the way she moved around the rubble.

_Interesting, _the young experiment thought, if she was trying to evade them then no doubt they wanted her head and these scouts would no doubt had received orders to keep a look out yet. That woman would be the perfect leverage for him to get him into the base. The woman was hiding behind rubble to which the knightmares were directly to ahead of him but she was behind a rock to his left that obscured his view of her.

Silently he moved over to the edge of his cover, and then to make sure the scouts where looking he commando rolled over then turning immediately right to where the woman was. She saw him in a shock of surprise however she was used to such surprises kept her mouth shut in fear of the knightmares.

She tried retaliating without drawing on her pistol otherwise that would have just attracted unnecessary attention, remembering the basics of her training, hand to hand combat before the days of the Knightmare frame she unleashed a devastating blow to the upper right arm of the man.

Normally this technique would have broken the bones in the arm but she felt fingers push straight down on the gel substance he was wearing as her fingers then broke as they clanged against metal. The woman hissed in pain as she paid no attention to her broken hand as she thought carefully what her next move would be.

"You should keep quiet" The experiment said as the without any reply the woman knowing her best option was to temporarily stun him and then get the hell out of there. She didn't hesitate using her uninjured arm to try and strike him dead straight in the chest where she was pretty sure it wasn't metal.

The experiment realising her intent instead of trying to avoid it he rushed forward and grabbed her wrist with an iron grip and with his other free hand grabbed her skull and then smashed hard to the right on the rocky rubble which resulted in a gash with blood rapidly flowing out and losing consciousness.

The young experiment smirked he had his ticket right into Ashford Academy and once he was there all he had to now has deliver the woman to them. He had an observation at her fine body, she had long flowing sliver hair and oddly enough she was dark skinned, a trait very uncommon with Britannians.

Still he searched her body and found a handgun which he pocketed, even if he still didn't know how to run his weapons systems there was always the weapons before the Knightmare Frames which were still in use. Nonetheless he then picked her up where she was then placed on his shoulder as he then proceeded to walk up to the Burais without any kind of fear as he oddly walked up to them.

The pilot of the lowest Burai looked up alarmed as his crossed arms in the cockpit suddenly grabbed the controls and pointed his rifle towards the on comer who had someone on his shoulder. His name was Daisuke Tachimura and he had been put on guard watch which had been boring all night with a distinctive frown equally complimented with the occasional scowl.

He wanted to be out there with his comrades fighting toe to toe with the Britannians but here he was sitting ever so uselessly in his piece of technology wasting his time staring at the monitor for the past few hours. The only interesting things that had happened this night was when he had caught some Britannian woman sneaking in and when Minami had contacted him to be on the lookout for the woman as she had apparently she had shot the Deputy Commander.

Then his stroke of luck that night continued as he saw a figure approach his knightmare frame without any sort of fear despite the fact that whoever was down there would be severely under powered compared to him. However he always thought that words solved more than violence and decided not to blast the figure to smithereens.

"Halt" he demanded. "What's your business here? I suggest leaving before you get brains get splattered all over the place."

The figure below him was dressed head to toe in black and he had some kind of respirator on covering his mouth and most of his face and what was left was covered by the visor traditionally used by Britannian soldiers.

The figure then put down the body of whoever he was carrying down in front of plain view of the knightmare frames so that they got a good look at her. Daisuke gasped at the sight, she was some sly fox managing to evade the patrols that they had.

"I take it you're after this woman. I assure she's still alive, just out cold although." The figure below him stated standing behind the woman's body.

Minami had personally wanted the woman for shooting Ohgi so he was in no position to go against orders and he also wanted to get back at the woman for shooting their deputy commander. The figure below him whoever he was Daisuke didn't trust him.

"Yes that's right, I'll have a unit escort the two of you into the Academy." He said where he then contacted the main base where a soldier passed the message onto Minami. In a few minutes a unit of five soldiers arrived all dressed in the black and grey trim Black Knight uniform armed with a rifle.

With the help of the knightmare who carried the young experiment in the KMF's hand as the experiment carried the woman on his shoulder in the same manner as before as he once reached the stable structure of the school as the soldier dropped him off there. There the experiment was met with the armed unit.

"So it's true that this bondage freak really caught her." One of them muttered in his native tongue to which his comrades laughed who continued to whisper in Japanese for a few more moments where the Captain then finally spoke up.

"I'm Shinchiro Tamaki and you did a pretty good job capturing that woman I have to say." The Japanese soldier said switching from his native language to English. "Although I still I don't get what this bondage getup is you have there."

The experiment took no offence as the Japanese soldiers who understood English had a laugh once again and replied at the jest. "I don't know about the get up as much as you and you can blame the Britannians for it."

"So you wanna blame the Britannian pigs for your weird fetish is that?"

"I guess you could put it that way." The experiment immediately found him annoying as the soldier continued to ramble on with the stuck up attitude. "But enough of the idle chatter don't you need to take this woman in?"

"You're right. C'mon guys you carry her." Tamaki said as he rested his rifle on his shoulder and walked off as his subordinates carried the woman in an unfashionably way by one holding both her arms and the other carrying legs as if she were a stretcher.

The experiment said nothing as he just continued on his way and followed them into the Student Council Building. He had to say that he was impressed that all the Black Knights had managed to be this strict, disciplined and above all organised.

No mere terrorist group could do something like this with the utmost efficiency, this would all be credited back to the mastermind. He was then met with a man wearing glasses with a rifle strung to his back but it appeared that he didn't need the weapon as the battlefield wasn't his specialty.

"I don't know who you are but thank you for capturing her but would you please lose those items covering your face?" Minami asked politely.

"No, not yet, I will but not yet. I assure by the end of the night you bear witness to my face." The experiment replied.

"As you wish." Minami said as he turned around and proceeded to run the command centre while Ohgi was being treated.

Then experiment screamed in pain as he fell to one knee and gripped his face covering one eye where he began to sweat to heavily across his face. Memories flooded his mind as images flashed as he saw glimpses here and there where it all settled down on a single glassy, fading image.

There was a woman she was middle aged wearing a red blouse with a tight long skirt and standing next to the woman was a man of similar age, he was bleary eyed with frown on his face while dressing himself in the same formal manner as the woman in a traditional black business suit.

Clinging on to the man's at his leg was a small girl of about ten or so years dressed formally as them in a small blue dress with a quiver of fear on her lips, as he peeked her head out from her father's legs. The glassy image resonated with a few words in a sweet oddly angelic voice, _Goodbye Lucius._

On the lips of the two adults the experiment saw that they had a ghostly sad smile as the memory flooded all around him as the locks in his mind started to unlock each unravelling as the amnesia that had kept in the dark for the past few hours.

He remembered who the man and the woman , they were his parents of the old days before Japan had been conquered and he had been relocated to Area 11. _His parents. _What a joke what they did to him, sold him out for a title in nobility and the torturous experiments he had to go through after all that was why he endured it all so he could kill them. There was also his sister.

_His sister! _He loved her like no one else and she was a child when she saw that he was taken away for Britannian cybernetics research. Not that she knew that, after all he had always been a mischievous child that had always been told off as such and didn't behave as nobility and acted friendly towards the Numbers.

But who could blame him, he was a child back then and what was wrong with sympathising with human beings but no, but the Britannians were the master race and were to look down and upon the Numbers who were inferior. So it just looked like he was to be given a permanent lesson in _etiquette _while his parents after a few months were given noble titles where he was then unfortunately _killed_ in a car accident.

Then in a single sudden moment everything around him flooded into the abyss of the black void as there was nothing around him. The experiment found himself contained within the void in a physical body, not like the one he possessed in reality but one with real arms that had flesh and blood circulating around it.

He was oddly enough naked like he was to be judged before a higher power and he felt like a miniscule ant in the world like a speck of dust that was insignificant to the greater powers to the world before it. He walked slowly on nothing before he realised that he truly was walking on empty air in fact there wasn't even any air as he started to free fall.

Looking up as he fell at an impossible rate he saw the light above him, "_NO" _he screamed but in this insignificant world it was nothing more than a whisper in the darkness. Then in an instant the light came crashing down upon him as the void boxed in on him as he was surrounded in a vortex of blinding light.

With a great amount of effort he managed to look at the blinding light which was bright as the sun almost making his vision go white but he saw what they were. It was his memories flooding him almost all at once which was why he couldn't remember anything when he had awoken.

Then in an instant he returned to reality with all his memories intact and all his motives clears while being rid of amnesia. The young experiment realised he was still gripping his left eye and the sweat had protruded onto the thick black glove that he was wearing.

Getting up he smiled. "Lucius." He said to himself while having a tired a sigh while retaining the small smile. Ah it had a such a familiar ring to the man as Tamaki stood there leaning on the wall observing the man with no interest just something to kill the time and wait for Zero to return.

His name it was such a wonderful name that had been granted to him at birth. "Lucius." The man repeated his name once more before revealing his surname. "Lucius Lancaster."

He was fairly happy with his name but he frowned at the thought of why he was in this condition but before he could scowl any further he had a dozen rifles all across the room as the Black Knights had stopped their guard duty and proceeded to threaten him with Tamaki in the lead.

"You bastard!" The Japanese soldier pouted. "You're a filthy Lancaster, I should blow your brains out."

"Enlighten me Black Knight" Lucius demanded. "What have dear mummy and daddy been up to while I've been experimented on by Britannians."

"Experimented?" Minami echoed as he entered the tense room after he had heard the reports that woman had been captured and proceeded to make his way to the main hall right after checking on Ohgi. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucius scowled, he wasn't ready to reveal _that _just yet to the Black Knights. "Not at the present moment but you'll see shortly."

"Not the cooperative type I see." The acting commander noted.

"Well I would be if I didn't have a dozen rifles in my face."

"Duly noted." Minami said before ordering the men down. "Stand down men."

"No fucking way Yoshitaka!" Tamaki injected fuelling the tension even more. "This guys a Lancaster. He's one of those arrogant pigs who support Britannian Purism."

"Purism?" The experiment wondered before it him. "Oh yes they do seem like the type."

"Tamaki!" Minami said raising his voice in anger.

"I don't give a shit whether he caught that woman or not."

"Well you should know that the Lancaster's eldest child died ten years ago just before the Second Pacific War. The only child they have left is girl." Minami defended the faceless man before them.

"Then who the hell is this then!?" Tamaki shouted.

"The same boy who supposedly died all those years back." Lucius said as he removed the Britannian combat visor to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes which seemed out of place with his dark black hair. Then he gripped the black respirator that covered the rest of his face as with a few electronic warning beeps he pulled it off over his head and threw to the ground drawing a large breath.

"Hmmm so this breathing air directly feels like. It's been far too long" He noted just to himself.

"If you're him then what are you doing?" Minami questioned the man's resolve as he looked at the Britannian man who was about twenty eight though he eyes said to differ. Which Minami then noted that the man's left eye had started surging a great deep blood red colour.

"Dude! What's up with your eye?" Tamaki asked as Lucius had no idea what the soldier was talking about as his eyes would be the same as he hadn't a good look at himself in ten years. While at the same time Minami's question was seemingly forgotten as the soldiers were more interested in why Lucius'

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with it." Lucius replied though to his dismay his statement was just proved false as a shot of pain ran through his eye as he covered his face holding his left eye like you would hold a wound if you injured.

It took not long before the pain subsided as he wondered what that was and he noted to himself to have a good look in the mirror as he felt perfectly fine apart from the fact the he knew what Britannia did with is body.

Which was then he decided they get back to business. "What are you going to do about the woman?"

The whole room turned to the unconscious Britannian woman who had been laid on the floor who would have appeared to be in a peaceful state if it weren't for the large gash on the side of her head which was the result of being violently pounded against thick concrete rubble.

Minami was resisting the urge to put a bullet in the woman's skull but he knew that he shouldn't because she could prove useful to Zero. So he motioned to one of the Black Knight soldiers. "You there take her to an unoccupied room and take someone with you. I want her under armed guard."

The soldier gave a quick salute as he complied with orders as he took a fellow comrade and they carried her in a more orderly fashion where one of them put her over his shoulder and took her an unoccupied room similar to where she had shot the deputy commander of the Black Knights.

Still he decided it was about time to let Zero know about the situation at hand after waiting a few dials he heard Zero pick up the line. "Minami?" Zero answered rather annoyed. "This better be worth it as I'm In the middle of something."

Yoshitaka Minami with the cell phone pressed against his ear breathed out as a bead a sweat clung to his forehead as he was about to give the report when he heard Zero. "C.C move to point B16 we'll make a stand there."

Accompanied with that order was the blare of the Hadron Cannons being fired. "Minami? Is something the matter?"

"Oh sorry. We've had a situation here."

"What kind of situation?"

"Ohgi's been shot."

"Have you captured the perpetrator?"

"Yes we're holding her in an unoccupied room with an armed guard for you. Also the person who captured her, well you'll have to see him for yourself it's rather difficult to explain."

"Alright I'll deal with him when I arrive." Zero asked. "Anything else that should come to my attention?"

"No although Kallen should arrive in about a minute as per your instructions."

"Very good. I'll be in contact once I've finished with Orange." With Zero hung up the phone and left Minami to listen to blaring tone of the dial where he was met with a request from the room. "I'd appreciate it if I didn't have all these guns pointed at me."

Minami looked up and saw the Black Knights in the room still had their weapons steadfast aimed straight at the Britannian man. Minami sighed, can't people just be reasonable and listen. "Alright stand down and I mean it."

Slowly one by one the soldiers reluctantly put their rifles away and returned to each of their designated patrol or to what task that had been assigned to them with a definite scowl plastered on their faces. It was then left to just Tamaki aiming his weapon at the man after cursing slowly lowered his weapon with his eyes on the man.

"I'm watching you pretty boy" Tamaki gazed with pure venom in his eyes.

"Sure you are." Lucius replied with a jest provoking the Japanese who found it very hard to resist with his eyes twitching in rage as he looked at Britannian man.

"Urghh I'll get you one day I promise" Tamaki scowled as he left the man with Minami though not before adding one more remark. "Bondage freak."

Minami sighed for the millionth time that night. "Sorry about Tamaki he's a handful. He proves to be more of a nuisance than of use."

Lucius couldn't agree with the man anymore even during all of his existence including the ten years spent in Code-R he honestly hadn't met someone as stupid as that. Honestly he couldn't think how he even got into the Black Knights in the first place in fact that's what he asked.

Minami wasn't surprised despite the fact that Tamaki had earned _some _respect mainly from those foot soldiers the higher ups of the Black Knights weren't pleased with him as he caused more trouble than not.

"Well you can blame the fact that he was a part of our original resistance cell that Zero chose to be the basis for the Black Knights." Minami said with the utmost reluctance in his voice at revealing that fact.

"That makes perfect sense now, though I don't why Zero keeps him in that position."

"Neither do I but let's leave it that and I suggest you remain here because most people here aren't fond of Britannians."

"Neither am I "Hissed the experiment. It was at that moment when Kallen Kouzuki decided to show up as she _parked _her Guren Mk. II right outside the Student Council with the arm grasping Cornelia lowered to the ground.

From there she pried the Goddess of Victory out the great silver claws and the now Goddess of _Defeat _fell into the Kallen's arm as she carried her enemy awkwardly in a bridal style which Kallen hated.

Kallen walked through the front door with a million things on her mind with first being Cornelia that lay resting in her arms as she delivered to the Command Centre of the Black Knights. She couldn't help but look at Cornelia who lay resting ever so peacefully, it truly made her wonder that this woman was the one who led the frontal assault at Narita.

The Witch of Britannia was calm as she lay resting in the arms of the half Japanese rebel while the rebel carried her in through the front door. _Zero, _Kallen thought as that was the second thought that hung across her mind. She had gotten him what he wanted and all that was left for him to do was crush Orange and lead the forces and the day would be theirs.

But there was that small piece of doubt in her mind, she knew Zero was using them, in fact all of them knew it but they all knew that were using Zero for their own goals. It was a fair trade, the Black Knights used Zero to liberate Japan while at the same time he used them to achieve his own goals, whatever they were.

As she entered she saw Minami. "Yoshitaka!" she exclaimed.

"Kallen. You really did it!" He replied smiling while Kallen was slightly covered in Cornelia's blood who returned the smile with a small warm one.

"Now, now despite the fact that this is a revolution I don't think we should all be smiling all so happily like this." Lucius interjected in the middle of the happy moment as the two comrades were reunited from the battlefield.

Kallen noticing Lucius' presence looked at him with a face full of fury and spat at him with no remorse. "So who're you pretty boy?"

Lucius simply dusted the spit of his shoulder and smiled. "My so this is the Ace of the Black Knights."

"Watch it pretty boy and I mean it!" Kallen snarled at him at why one of _them _were here. She didn't have a problem with all Britannians, the Student Council were a perfect example of that despite the fact that the friends she normally hung irritated her a lot as they were just high school girls while she was a part of revolution.

"So does the pilot of the Guren have any manners at all?" he asked rather politely.

"Shut it you Britannian I'm not listening to you and what're you into? Bondage!?" Kallen hissed at him with the small jest that she didn't that a lot of people had being joking about the Britannian man in front of him.

"What a hypocrite you call me Britannian while I can clearly see you have Britannian blood flowing through your veins." Lucius hissed venomously getting sick of the bondage jokes fast. "The irony of it, the Ace of the Black Knights who kills Britannians with no mercy is part Britannian herself."

"How dare you, you little piece of-" Kallen started with pure disgust in her eyes at the new comer but was cut off him just as fast.

"And you're a feisty one I have to add as well." Lucius added to his own amusement at the Ace's immediate face go as red as her auburn hair in fury.

"Okay that's enough!" Minami cut in between the two of them trying to stop unnecessary violence, as far as he could tell he viewed Lucius as a potential ally but he would leave that decision up to Zero. "Kallen this is the man who caught the one who shot Ohgi."

Kallen was thankful that the bastard who shot Ohgi had been caught but still he couldn't ignore the thought that was pounding across her head. She also despite it being their first meeting she didn't like this man as his whole attitude was wrong not that hers was better but he was smug and arrogant just like a true Britannian. Kallen was still holding Cornelia in her arms holding the princess with an iron grip in rage at the Britannian causing her nails to dig in Cornelia's skin.

She honestly couldn't wait to wipe the smirk of his face when Zero got here then he'll have all hell to pay. Yes when Zero got here it would all be over and Japan would be theirs and she couldn't help but smile at that.

Lucius couldn't help but notice her smile. "Kallen Kouzuki. I don't care what you think of me but you're smiling at a time when there a people dying out there."

Kallen taken a back at the man maybe she judged her wrong and he was just a teasing like C.C and I had a good side like Rivalz. Or maybe that was just his ploy to make her trust him or maybe she was just talking things to seriously.

She was tired and didn't feel like arguing with man and just agreed with him. "Yes you're right." Then turning to Minami she asked for instructions. "So what do you want done with Cornelia?"

Minami thinking for a second came up with a solution. "We'll do the same to of what we did to that Britannian woman." Then he motioned to a patrol that had been around the building. "I am going to take four of you. You are to take Cornelia to a separate room and have her under constant watch. Under no circumstances is she to be harmed."

The patrol of six became two as four of them saluted crisply as one of them proceeded to take Cornelia out of Kallen's arm who dropped her arms like lead after being tired of carrying the woman who was surprisingly heavy.

Minami then decided to contact Zero as they had captured Cornelia all that was left was the final push and they would have had won their freedom.

O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O

Lelouch had had C.C take them to point B16 where they would make their final stand against former Margrave Jeremiah Gottawald right up close to the Pacific Ocean where Lelouch planned to sink him down in to the depths of the ocean. All tasks at hand at been cleared all that's left was to finish him off.

His radio went off in the Gawain and he answered the call. "This is Zero."

"Yes Zero this is Yoshitaka" The man on the other line replied.

"Hmm contacting me so soon?" Lelouch joked a little bit.

"Yes" Minami on the other side felt a bit weird. Zero had hardly joked with them, he had always been stern, serious and always focused on getting results. "Kallen has just brought in Cornelia and we've put her in a room with armed guard just like the other Britannian."

Lelouch knew that his victory was close at hand, there was only but a few obstacles that remained his way. "Excellent. Contact Diethard and he'll run you through some instructions."

"Understood." Minami replied.

"Yoshitaka." Lelouch said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Victory is close at hand." Lelouch smirked as he cut off the radio transmission and focused on the biggest obstacle in his path right now.

"Must you be so dramatic?" C.C sighed, she was tired and bored.

"I don't comments from you _Witch_." Lelouch said returning the jest.

Looking straight ahead he saw the Knight Giga Fortress soar across the sky at record breaking speeds launching every single conical slash harkens rushing forward to meet the Gawain at even faster speeds than the Siegfried itself.

Lelouch grinned. "Heh. This will all end in my victory!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay damn I went overboard and I will make chapters as long as I want now (So more for you guys).**

**Okay for plot ideas, for me when I watched R2 the whole mystery side of Code Geass felt to me like it got blown out of the window and didn't have the same feel as the first season. This story is going to be long (At least I hope so) as I want to pace it out accordingly.**

**So I am going to screw over the killing God bullshit and try to come up with some other purpose for Charles Zi Britannia(If I can that is) I'm probably going to have assume his role in R1 as god like figure without any mercy.**

**Also before anyone asks as this plot has been used before, Lucius is not Lelouch's twin brother (I felt like I needed to point that out.)**

**If you're wondering about Lucius' amnesia I did a tiny bit of rewriting in chapter 1.**

**Anyways Read and Review guys.**

**I'll get on to the next chapter straight away.**


End file.
